The Blade: Rick's Awakening
by galladefenrir44
Summary: A prequel to the Blade and the Embrace. Here, Rick tells of the time he was sent on a mission to an island, to rescue a lost crew. However, all was not what it seemed. Bacterial infections, grotesque monsters, supernatural forces, and cults stand in his way. To top it off, he is left with very few powers and resources at his disposal. How will he make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1: Horrific Beginnings

**Here's the story that I promised you all for weeks now. My first horror story and one of the prequels for the Blade and the Embrace. Note: This story is an adventure story first and a horror story second. It will have horror elements from many classic horror masters and horror media such as: H.P Lovecraft, Stephen King, Clive Barker, 'Event Horizon', 'Dead Space', 'Resident Evil', and 'Silent Hill'. I'll admit, I've never written horror before and I hope that I can do a good job in it for you guys. Well just tell me what you guys think in the review section. Thanks guys!**

"speech"= talking out loud or conversing

*speech*= telepathic communication/thoughts

**speech**= Pokemon moves

_speech=_ Rick's Narrative

_"The fear of death come from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."_

_ -Mark Twain_

[The Sanctuary; Present Day]

Rick was with his parents and sister, sitting by a lake, just relaxing. Alara had to leave with her parents to visit some friends, leaving him alone with his family.

Harmony was sitting next to Rick and asked him, "Hey Aeru! Tell me a story."

Rick looked at her and asked, "What kind of story?"

"Any! I really don't care. Point is, me and you have to make up for sixteen years of separation. We used to be super close."

"Hey! We can still be as close as we were back in the day. Anyways, let me see. What story can I tell you?"

Xeron then said, "Tell her about the time you became a Gallade."

Rick nodded, "Good idea! Thanks dad! Well I was sixteen years old..."

Aldira interrupted him, "Sixteen? You told Ally that you were seventeen."

Rick sighed, knowing that he would have to come clean. "Yes, I lied to her about that. However, don't think any less of me for that. I just couldn't tell her what happened to me when I was seventeen."

"What happened to you?"

Rick was now surprised, "I thought that you guys were watching my every moves since your deaths."

"Nope! We used to give you and your sister your space. However, we never left you guys alone. We just gave you your privacy unless you needed us. We know some details, but we want to hear this story."

Rick sighed and said, "Very well. This story started when me and my team stopped Team Rocket from robbing a train from Silph Co that was going from Saffron City to Goldenrod City. The fight was pretty intense that night, but it was still needed. They say that if you ever fight for others, then you fought for a cause that can never be lost. Boy! Did I believe that! They also say that fear was something to respect, I found out how true this was."

[Seven Years Earlier]

Rick and his team were in a battle with Rocket Grunts on the roof of a train car. Rick was fighting along side of Jean and Dartz. They were holding the Rockets off and managing to either kill them or throw them off the train car.

Rick ran to a grunt that was making his Crobat attack them and stabbed him in the gut with his arm blades. He then lifted him up and threw him off the train. Rick saw that the Crobat was still attack Jean, so he charged a **Psycho Cut** and fired it at Jean. Jean saw that attack and grabbed it, using it to slash down the Crobat.

Dartz ran up to Rick and said, "The others are taking care of the rest of the Rockets in the train."

Rick nodded, "Alright! Good! Go down and help them. I'll be alright up here. There's not much left."

Dartz nodded and Jean opened a hatch so that they could jump back into the train. Rick then ran to another train car's roof, where he saw a group of grunts trying to weld their way inside. They noticed him and tried to reach for their pokeballs, but Rick fired his **Psycho Cuts** at the balls, knocking them off the train. Rick quickly ran to them and slashed away, killing three of the grunts, but was stopped by a very muscular grunt.

The grunt grabbed his arm and threw him away. Rick jumped to his feet and looked at the grunt. He cracked his neck and knuckles and said, "You might be fun! To bad you can't understand me."

The grunt then gave a yell and ran towards him, trying to punch him. Rick knocked his fist away and hit him with his forearm and then sliding under him. Rick jumped to his feet and put the grunt in a choke hold. The grunt, however, threw his head back and hit Rick, following it by flipping Rick. The grunt tried to stomp on Rick, but Rick caught his leg and spun it around, causing the grunt to fall onto the floor. Rick flipped onto the downed grunt and began to punch him, but the grunt caught his fist and flipped him over his head.

Rick and the grunt jumped onto their feet and circled one another. The grunt then charged forward and swung at Rick, who ducked under it and tried to tackle the grunt. The grunt didn't move and then began to elbow Rick's back. The grunt then picked Rick up and powerbombed him onto the train. Rick hissed in pain and opened his eyes to see a fist coming straight for him. Rick immediately kicked the grunt's fist away and kicked him back.

The grunt rubbed his hand and then drew a knife. He charged forward with it and stabbed towards Rick, but Rick slid under him, hit him in the gut, elbowed his knees, and punched him behind his neck, making him fall to the ground. Rick took the time to catch his breath and then looked around. He then saw a powerbox on a pole that was near the tracks. Rick saw this and then saw the grunt get up in pain. Rick quickly hit him with a psychic blast, sending him sliding over the edge of the train, but still held on. Rick then walked to the other side of the train and ran towards the grunt. He slid on the floor, sinking an arm blade into the train, and kicked the grunt off the train and he slammed into the powerbox, electrocuting him.

Rick got up and found the grunt's knife and picked it up. He then found the scar that his blades left on the train and pulled the metal apart and jumped down into the train. Rick walked through the train and found his team finishing with the rest of the grunts on the train. He then saw a grunt charging at Seras with a knife and Rick quickly threw the knife that was in his hands, killing the grunt.

It took a few more moments for the train to be cleared, but once it was Rick sat down on a seat and rested. The rest of the team then took a breather.

Seras sat next to Rick and asked him, "How bad was your fight?"

Rick sighed and said, "It was a little hard. I still won, but my opponents will never get back up."

"None of these guys are. I'm just happy that you're alright. Are you hurt?"

"Nah! I'm more worried about you, sis."

"I'm fine! You made sure of that. Do you want to rest?"

Rick nodded, "Yes please."

Seras then pulled out his pokeball and recalled Rick, letting him rest. She then laid down on the seats and tried to go to sleep.

Their master then walked into the train car, putting his sword away, "Great work everybody! Mr. Silph will be pleased." He looked around the room and then asked, "Where's Rick?"

Seras then said, "I put him in his pokeball so he can rest."

"That's a great idea! You should all get some rest."

Jean nodded, "Yes! Man I'm tired!"

Their master laughed and passed everyone their pokeballs, "Well go back inside your pokeballs and I'll recall you when we're back home or when I need you."

Everyone nodded and returned to their pokeballs, to receive a much needed rest. Their master picked up their pokeballs and sat down. He pulled out a cellphone and made a call, "Hello? Matthew? Yeah, your cargo is safe. We drove back Team Rocket."

Mr. Silph replied, "Excellent! Thank you, old friend! However, you didn't have to do it. I would of sent my guards."

"No need for you to lose men when you have me and my team. Can I ask what we were protecting?

"I told you not to go. That was a bogus train with absolutely no worth to it. I did that to trap Team Rocket. I told you not to go."

"Well at least we eliminated one threat. So I don't regret this."

Mr. Silph then said, "Well old friend, I actually have another job that I preferred you to do last time. It's just a rescue mission."

"To rescue who?"

"One of my scientists and a team of soldiers were sent to an island two hundred miles from the Johto region's coastline. They left for the island three weeks ago, but we lost communications with them a few days into the expedition. They were talking about somethings that we could not understand. So they're considered missing under mysterious circumstances. At first I did not want you to risk yourself with a mission that could turn out to be extremely dangerous, so it's on you if you want to escort a small team of soldiers to go retrieve my men."

"Sounds simple enough. I'll do it."

Mr. Silph felt reluctant to actually let him go, "Listen, maybe it's best that you don't go. I don't want to risk your safety if this place turns out to be extremely hostile."

"Me and my Pokemon have been trained to survive in hostile environments. There's nothing we can't come back from."

"I respect your faith in your team, but I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Look, just get me and my team on a plane or boat there. We'll get the job done."

Mr. Silph sighed and said, "I wish you luck then. I don't want to lose my best friend over my own problems. Nor do I want my best friend to lose the family he has."

"I'll be fine, Matt. So will my team. Don't worry so much."

"Just be careful, Ryu. The boat there will leave for the island at Goldenrod City, at noon tomorrow. May you have safety and fortune. Goodbye!"

"You too. Goodbye!"

Ryu turned off his phone and sat back to rest, waiting for the train to reach Goldenrod City so that they can start their next mission.

_I didn't realize yet that Master Ryu just set off a course of events that would lead to my most frightening adventure. He gave us the news in the morning, when we all woke up. We were all a little disappointed, since we thought that we were going to go home at some point, but instead we had to deal with the fact that we had work to do. We took off early that morning and we were supposed to arrive around three in the afternoon. However, for the time being, we had to get comfortable on board the ship, and Master Ryu told us that it would be best to be in human form for the mission since we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. Personally, I thought that it was pointless since all of Silph Co. knows that we can turn into humans, but I was not going to question my master. So I just relaxed in the crew's quarters, waiting to arrive at the island. Unaware of all that was going to happen next._

Rick was resting on a hammock that was in the crew's quarters, while a group of Silph Co. soldiers were conversing. Rick was quickly getting annoyed by their loud conversation, but his Ryu taught Rick how to have self control, so he attempted to block them out.

Rick was succeeding until one asked Rick, "So, you are going to escort us to the island?"

Rick replied, "That's what I was hired to do."

"How good are you as a fighter, considering that you're the one that will be guiding us?"

"I don't know. Last time I checked, I was pretty powerful. Why? Feeling inferior because of something?"

One of the soldiers scoffed and said in Spanish, believing that Rick did not speak the language, "Maldito hijo de puta! Cree que es mejor que nosostros." (Damn son of a bitch! He thinks he's better than we do.)

Rick chuckled and said, "You seem to not know that I can speak Spanish. So I understood you. No, I don't feel like I'm better than you do."

Another soldier then said, "Sorry sir, that's Reyes. He's a bit of a hot head."

"So I see. Listen, I'm not here to make enemies, but I'm not here to make friends. I just need to end this little problem and go home. That's all I want."

Seras then walked into the room, "Hey Rick! What's new?"

Rick smiled when he saw her and said, "Nothing much. Just conversing with the soldiers. What are you doing?"

"Just came to spend time with my little brother."

"Can we do it on the deck? You know, somewhere where we can hold a private conversation?"

Seras nodded and stepped outside of the room, "I'll meet you on the deck then."

As she left, the soldiers began to say of all sorts of things that they would do to Seras in bed if they ever got the chance to have such an encounter with her.

Rick nearly hissed at them and said, "Don't you even think about." He then left the room and made his way to the deck.

Once he arrived at the deck, he saw Seras leaning on the rails of the ship, looking out into the horizon. Rick walked up to her and hugged his older adopted sister.

Seras laughed and said, "Well hello to you too!"

Rick let her go and joined her at looking at the sea. She then asked, "So how do you feel about this mission?"

Rick sighed and said, "I can't say I'm exactly happy with it. I wanted to be home, sleeping the day away."

Seras laughed, "As usual. I'm starting to hate it that you're a Gallade now?"

"Why is that?"

"Well for one, you're bigger than I am now. Two, I can't have you riding on my back anymore like you used to. Third, we can't sleep in the same bed together anymore because you're too big for it now."

Rick smirked, "Well I had to grow up."

"That you did, but I miss my LITTLE brother. I miss being like a surrogate mom to you." She sighed, "Oh well. I guess everything can't last."

Rick hugged her again, "Sis, you'll always be my most loved team member. However, I have to grow up."

"You're only seventeen! I'm eighteen!" She then said sarcastically, "Yeah, you're so grown up."

Rick didn't reply instead he took the time to relax, thanks to the lack of loud sounds and the soothing sound of the ocean. Seras also took the time to relax a bit and sat down on a bench. She then invited Rick to sit next to her, which he happily did.

Seras then said to Rick, "Despite the many battles, this is a good life that we live. No?"

Rick nodded, "Better than my last one. I wish it won't end."

"So do I."

Suddenly, a voice came from the door to the bottom decks, "Oh! Good to see that you two are here!"

Rick and Seras looked and saw Ryu and the ship's captain walking towards them. Rick and Seras got up to greet their master.

Ryu then said, "Rick, Seras, this is Captain Anderson. He's our captain for the trip there and back."

Rick and Alara shook hands with the captain and Rick said, "It's a pleasure."

The captain replied, "The honor is mine."

"So what can you tell me about the island we're going to?"

"Well it's named Owari Island and it was a former research base. However, no real research has been going on there for over ten years. Also, considering that you're Pokemon, your powers won't work here. Well, not all of them at least. Anything that is classified as a Special Attack will not work, nor will any projectile attacks from you."

Rick sighed and said, "So I'm limited to my physical abilities? Well that's okay with me."

"Yes, but your psychic powers will be weakened a bit."

"Alright. So this will be hard. Still, I'm an able fighter."

"I'm sure you are. Ryu here is no easy trainer. He makes everything strong."

Seras replied, "That he does and we love are master for being who he is."

Ryu then said, "And I love you guys for giving me your respect and loyalty." He then turned to the captain and asked, "Is that the island?"

The captain looked out to the horizon and said, "Why yes! Yes it is." He then pulled out a telescope, "And the last ship we sent is still here too. I will get us close."

The captain then left back to the bridge and got close to the island. He stopped before reaching the island, since it did not have a dock. He then called Ryu and his entire team to the bridge.

When they arrived he said, "Well this is the island and that's the ship. So if there's anyone on board then we should get a radio signal from them. We'll just send them a message." He walked up to a radio and spoke into it, "S.C.S Boa, this is the S.C.S Ray. Can anyone hear me? Over!" After a while they heard no reply, so the captain tried again, "Hello! This is Captain Anderson of the S.C.S Ray. Can anyone hear me? Over!" There was no reply again. "There's no way that communications would be shot like that. There has to be someone there to pick up the call."

Winston then asked, "Is there anything we can do here?"

"Not much."

Suddenly, a growl like sound came from the radio. This shocked everyone on the ship and then the growl suddenly stopped.

Jean then asked, "That didn't sound human?"

The captain then followed by saying, "No. It did not. Most likely a Pokemon. I'll need to send a team to go check it out."

Rick then said, "I'll go check it out with the team, if that isn't too much trouble."

The captain then said, "As long as it is alright with your master." Ryu then nodded. "Very well. Take a small team and get on a recon boat. Then go inside and inspect the ship."

Rick nodded and said, "Sure thing! Just tell the team to go to the boat and I'll wait there."

Seras seemed worried and said, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, sis. I'll be back in one piece."

"Just promise me that you'll be okay."

"I promise."

Rick then walked away and walked to a recon boat. Soon a small team of about six soldiers joined him on the boat. They were lowered into the water and sailed towards the other ship.

Rick took the time to look at the island and noticed the sheer size of it. He wondered why he has never seen this island on any map and why it barely showed up on the ship's radar. Rick shook off the thought and looked at the beach, where he saw something interesting. He saw a Gardevoir sitting on a rock on the beach, looking at them. He blinked and she suddenly vanished. He rubbed his eyes, believing that he probably was seeing things and focus on his objective, figuring out what was in that ship.

_If I knew any better, I should of left that ship alone. Whatever it was that was on that ship, did not want to be disturbed. I would come to learn that the hard way._

**Well there you guys have it. I'm sorry that this first chapter was not scary at all, but that's because I wanted to hold off on the horror until the next chapter. This is a story that I really have to plan out my next move on. Well tell me what you guys think and I promise to listen to any suggestions you give me. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition of a Terror

**Another chapter of the Blade is out. Sorry for the wait guys. I took a week break without notifying anyone. That was one of my mistakes, but I'm feeling better and ready to start writing again. Anyways, this chapter is a bit more on the cliche horror side, but it's horror nonetheless. If you guys wanted to know what the growl on the radio was, then get ready for it. Anyways, thanks for everything guys and please review this story. That way I can tell in what way I should continue on. Otherwise, I'll might keep going with something that is completely unappealing. View Rankings: 1) Canada, 2nd) Australia, 3rd) UK, 4th) The Philippines, and 5th) Ireland**

"speech"= talking out loud or conversing

*speech*= telepathic communication/thoughts

**speech**= Pokemon moves

_speech=_ Rick's Narrative

_Victory at all costs, victory in spite of terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory, there is no survival._

_ -Winston Churchill_

Rick and the group of soldiers arrived at the ship and immediately made their way to the door that led to the lower levels. Two soldiers went in first and checked the area, finding it clear. The rest then carefully moved in and Rick entered last, looking around with his arm blades drawn. He and the soldiers scanned the top floor and made sure it was clear before checking the crew's deck. There they saw blood all over the walls and body parts scattered all over the area.

One of the soldiers looked around and said, "Good God! What happened here?"

Another soldier replied, "Obviously a slaughter dumbass!"

"Shut up, Reyes!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who asked, pendejo (dumbass)!"

Rick growled and whispered audibly, "Can you all just be quiet for a minute? Obviously there's something still here. Keep your weapons ready, but know what you're shooting first."

All the soldiers nodded and readied their weapons as they walked down the first hall and scanned the rooms, finding similar amounts of carnage.

Rick and the soldiers then moved into a lower level and found bodies hanging on the ceiling. Some of the soldiers threw up at the sight and had a hard time entering the corridor. Once they finally entered the corridor, they were began to scan the rooms. They searched high and low and found no sign of the attacker or attackers.

Rick seemed puzzled as to how most of the crew could of been dead, seeing as they were all well trained soldiers. He then decided that it would be best to go up to the bridge and check for survivors or whatever slaughtered the crew. He figured it was best since the transmission came from the ship's radio on the bridge.

After a small trek, they arrived at the bridge and Rick made two soldiers keep watch at the floor below, so that they weren't ambushed by whatever was causing this. Rick looked around the bridge and soon found the ships radio, still functioning but damaged.

Rick said to himself, "Whatever was using the radio really sliced it up pretty well. It's almost as if it had claws on its hands or something or that nature." Rick then looked to his side and saw a dead body on a chair.

Rick examined the body. It seemed to have been horribly mutilated and the face was ripped or chewed off, obviously feral in nature. He then looked at the clothes that were on the body and could tell that the body was that of the ship's captain.

One of the soldiers walked over and said, "Damn! It's the captain! Captain Anderson is not going to be too happy that this guy's dead. Shit! It looks like some animal tore this poor son-of-a-bitch to shreds."

Rick replied, "Yeah. Something clearly not human did this. They even attempted to use the radio, so it has some form of intelligence."

"Then this might be harder than I expected."

"Agreed! We just have to find this thing and kill it. Also, I don't know of any Pokemon that can make these marks. They're too unique. Even a clawed Pokemon would not leave these marks."

"So it's not a Pokemon?"

"Not that I can tell. I just can't put my finger on it. Shit! This is frustrating." The lights then began to flicker on the ship and soon turned off. "This is no accident. Someone just turned off the auxiliary power."

Reyes then asked, "Who the fuck would do that!?"

Rick then replied, "The same thing that killed everyone here."

After he said that they all heard a set of screams and gun fire coming from the area below. Rick and the other soldiers then charged out of the room and arrived to where the other soldiers were keeping watch. The soldiers turned on the flashlights on their guns and saw the bodies of their comrades mutilated and covered in cuts and stabs.

One of the soldiers then yelled out, "Jacks! Hemingway!"

Rick then slammed him onto a wall, covered his mouth, and whispered, "Quiet! That thing may still be here. Look around and be safe."

All the soldiers then nodded and began to look around. Rick let the soldier he had go and picked up the gun of one of the dead soldiers. They looked around and tried to find the auxiliary power station, being extremely careful and mindful of their surroundings. Whatever it was, it was good at hiding.

The group soon reached the maintenance deck and searched for the power console. Rick managed to find it, but also found what appeared to be a long hole on the console, where the start-up program was at.

Rick growled and said, "Damn! This thing is smart, but how could it of gotten from here to the bridge so quickly? Unless..." Rick's eyes then shot open and said, "Everyone group up and watch each other's backs. There's more than one of those things on this ship and they are working together."

The soldiers quickly took defensive positions and one of the soldiers looked around and said, "Sir, there's a console in this room." He then tried opening the room, but was unable to open it. "Damn it! What the hell?"

Rick then walked up to the door and tried, failing as well. "It's bared from the other side." He then noticed a vent that led into the room. "I guess I could go in there through that vent and activate the power."

"Maybe get the door open too."

"Well, here goes nothing." Rick then jumped up and pried the grate off the vent and crawled inside. He kept going until he reached another grate and forced it open. Rick jumped down into the room with the console inside. He quickly made it to the console and said to himself, "It's still operational. It probably has an internal battery. Just need to input the power command."

He began to type in the command to get the auxiliary power back on, but stopped when he heard something in the other room with the soldiers, but he quickly dismissed it. He then quickly typed in the command to start sending power through the ship and a timer popped up saying ten minutes until the power would be restored.

Rick sighed and walked over to the door and found the handle to it twisted and slightly broken. Rick then said to himself, "That's not a good sign."

He quickly looked outside of the window and saw the light from the soldiers' guns. All of the sudden, he heard the same noise from before. It sounded like an animal scurrying around in the vents, but it also had a sound similar to a blade being dragged. Rick then heard something jumping out of the vents and into the other room. Rick then looked through the window and but couldn't see as one of the soldiers was suddenly killed by the beast and the other turning around and flashing their lights at it and firing.

The beast itself had jet black skin, dark sunken eyes, claws on their fingertips with the claw on their middle finger being longer and larger than the others. It still looked like it was human at some points, mainly in the body, the ability to walk on two feet, and the limbs. What was different was the shape of the head, which was slightly more narrow. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, tumor-like growths were coming out of its body and it was walking clumsily.

Rick didn't look at it long as it jumped out of the light as soon as the soldiers began to shoot at it. Rick then saw as it reappeared behind another soldier and run him through with its longest claw and then bit off a large chunk of his throat.

Rick had seen enough and walked over to the other end of the room and then charged at the door, bashing it open and began to shoot at the beast. The beast flinched at the contact of the bullets, but didn't go down. The soldier that was taken out then reached for his gun, grabbed it, and unloaded an entire clip into the monster's head, himself dying shortly afterwards.

The group then saw as the beast kept going, even with a bullet in its skull and its brain spilling out. Rick was astonished and then snapped out of his amazement as the beast charged at him. Rick quickly pointed the gun at the creature's legs and blew them clean off, crippling the creature. The creature, however, began to crawl towards Rick. Rick growled in frustration, walked over to it, and bashed it with the gun multiple times before walking back. It was in vain as the creature went back to crawling towards him. Rick then walked behind it, stepped on its back, and shot it in the heart. This amazingly stopped it and it slumped over, finally dead.

Rick then said out loud, "So you can't take a shot to the heart, but a shot to the head does nothing?"

Reyes then walked up to Rick and said, "What the fuck was that!? It took out four of our guys! It's just me, you, and Sanders!"

Sanders then walked up to him and slapped him, "Stay calm, soldier! We're not dead yet! We need to get the power back online and get out of here. Probably take out the other one of those things."

Reyes began to freak out, "Lieutenant! Open your eyes! Jacks' dead! Hemingway's dead! William's dead! And now Jones' dead!"

"But we're not all dead yet! We have a mission. So we should take out the other one. At least we know they have a weakness. A shot to the heart kills them instantly."

"If we were accurate enough that might work. A shot to the heart requires precision."

"Then shoot and hope you hit the heart." He then turned to Rick, "Sir, what now?"

Rick replied, "We find the other one and kill it." Rick then leaned on the wall and felt something wet. He turned the flashlight on his gun and saw that the wall was covered in a weird fleshy substance. "This is odd."

The lieutenant walked up and said, "Yes, it is. We should take a sample and have it analyzed."

"That's a smart idea." Rick then opened his pack and took out a small plastic container and put a piece of the substance in it. He then knelt down by the dead creature and took samples of its blood, brain, and flesh for the Silph Co. Ship's scientists to analyze. Rick then walked up to one of the dead soldiers and took a blood and flesh sample and put them all in his bag.

Reyes then asked, "Why did you do that for?"

Rick replied, "Look at the monster. It looks human. Hell, by its clothing I can deduce that it WAS human. So something is going on and I want to find out exactly what it is. So I'm having all these sample analyzed when we return to the ship."

"You're fucking crazy! How about we go to the ship right now?"

The lieutenant then said, "Reyes, we need to stay here until the power comes back on and the other monster is dead."

"With all due respect sir, but that's the dumbest shit I have heard coming out of your goddamn mouth! We don't know if it's only one more of those things. If those things were human at a point in time then there would be more than one. Did you not see all those bodies in the crew's deck? This place might be completely infested with those things."

As soon as he said that there was a growling sound and two more of those creatures emerged into the room. These monsters were different as they were familiar, they were Jacks and Hemingway.

The lieutenant said in disbelief, "My God! What happened to them? And so fast?"

Rick didn't hesitate, took aim, and shot both of them in their hearts and then walked up to the other two dead soldiers and shot them in their hearts as well.

Rick then said, "If that happens quickly then we best get out of here. So forget about the objective." Rick then called the S.C.S Ray, "S.C.S Ray, this is Rick. Does anybody read?"

Captain Anderson picked up, "This is the S.C.S Ray. Damn am I glad to hear from someone!"

"Sir, we lost four soldiers."

"What!? How!?"

"There's something in here that's infecting the dead. This place is a blood bath. Sir, I'm going to destroy this ship immediately."

"Why!?"

"I'll explain when we're back on the Ray. Get a science team ready, because I have some samples that I need analyzed."

Captain Anderson the asked, "What the hell is over there?"

"I wish I knew. However, we have a job to do. So I'll activate a power bomb and get us out of here."

Captain Anderson sighed and said, "Alright. Make it back here on the double. We can't lose all of you."

"Yes sir!"

Rick then walked up to one of the dead soldiers, reached into his pocket, and took out a small mine like object.

The lieutenant then asked, "Are you going to plant them on the ship?"

Rick nodded, "Yes. I'm putting them on the gas pipes so that the explosion can consume the entire ship. I want to make sure none of those things get out."

"Understandable." The lieutenant then pulled out his own mine. "So I guess we'll place them as we go back up to the deck?"

"That's the idea."

Reyes then asked, "So how do you know that it will take out the entire ship?"

"The gas pipes will explode, causing the gas tanks and the gas reserves to explode. It will be devastating."

"Alright. As long as we kill those fucking things."

"Glad to see that we're on the same page." Rick then found a gas line and put a mine on it. "Let's move up!" The lights suddenly turned back on and Rick said, "Too late! Let's go!"

The two soldiers nodded and then more growls emanated through the ship. It was not a solitary growl, rather, it was the sound of dozens above them, coming from the vents.

The lieutenant then said, "Move men!"

The three quickly scrambled out of the room and locked the door behind them, just in time as the monsters burst from the vents as they left. They climbed each floor, placing mines on each gas pipe they saw. Soon they made it to the deck of the ship and then heard what sounded like scrambling behind them. They watched like deer in headlights as about twelve of the monsters were scurrying up the stairs.

The three immediately slammed the doors shut and Rick used his strength to twist the handle. One of the monsters then managed to drive a claw through the steel door and stabbing Reyes in the shoulder and surprising them all by the monsters' strength. Rick quickly sliced the monster's claw off with his arm blades and yanked it out of Reyes' shoulder.

Rick asked him, "Are you alright?"

He replied in pain, "Yeah! Let's get out of here!"

Rick nodded and placed a mine on the door and on the floor outside of the door. He then saw as more blades began to break through the door, making him quickly run back to the recon boat.

After a quick sprint, the three arrived at the recon boat and rode away from the ship as fast as they could. As they got a good distance from the ship, Rick activated the mines and a gigantic explosion then engulfed the ship in a pillar of fire.

Soon the three arrived at their ship and quickly boarded, all of them laying on the floor and took a quick breather. Rick's team then arrived to greet him back and Seras quickly knelt down beside him.

Seras said to him, "Thank Arceus that you're alright!"

Rick chuckled, "I told you that I would. I always keep my promises."

Seras sighed in relief, "That you do." She then rested his head on her lap.

_ Me and the Lieutenant quickly took a well needed rest, while Reyes was taken to the medical bay to get checked on. The samples were quickly taken to the lab, but I just wanted to rest. Yes, I felt a little bad for the death of the other soldiers, but mind you, my emotions were pretty much locked at the time. I couldn't feel many emotions to their entirety, but I didn't need them at the time. However, an event would soon happen that would soon test these locks on my emotions._

**Well that was the first time I've written a situation like that. I hope it came out well and I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought in a review and the next chapter will be up in the near future. Bye guys and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Luck Would Have It

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of The Blade. This one came later in this week because school is back on and I had to manage my writing time and my school time, but that didn't stop me from writing the longest chapter in this story so far. So tell me what you guys think in the review section. Please do since that lets me know what I have to work on and it would make this a more pleasant experience for you guys. Well thanks for everything guys! Enjoy! Also, it's kinda creepy that the last word count for my first two chapters counted all 6's and now I post on Friday the 13th.**

"speech"= talking out loud or conversing

*speech*= telepathic communication/thoughts

**speech**= Pokemon moves

_speech=_ Rick's Narrative

_"Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil." -Aristotle_

Rick was well rested and decided to leave his room to check if the scientists on board made any progress with the samples he brought in earlier in the day. He opened the door to his and Seras' room, trying to not wake her up from her nap and made his way to the lowest level of the ship. This part of the ship was different from the rest, as it was cleaner and better sealed than the rest of the ship. This had reason as this was also where the infirmary was.

Rick walked past the infirmary, but backtracked when he saw Reyes freaking out and yelling at the guards to stay away from him. Rick sighed and entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Rick asked Reyes somewhat annoyed and expecting to get an answer from the frightened soldier.

Reyes replied, "Stay back, man! I got stabbed by one of those things! I might just turn into one! Zombie rules!"

"Just calm down! If you didn't turn into one of those things as of yet, then you might not at all. The other soldiers turned in a matter of minutes; it's been three hours since that happened."

Rick stepped forward and Reyes pointing a scalpel at him, "Stay back!"

Rick growled and lunged at him, knocking the scalpel away and putting him in a headlock, "We're going to the lab and figuring out what your condition is. If you're not going to turn into one of those things then I am not going to kill you. However, if I find out that you ARE..." He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Reyes' head, "...I will kill you and not regret my actions."

Rick then dragged Reyes along on his way to the lab. He entered the lab and got a weird look from the lead scientist who saw him drag Reyes in.

The doctor asked him, "Why are you holding that soldier like that? And why do you have him at gun point?"

"Doc, just tell me what the hell I came here to know. Depending on what we learn here today will decide this soldier's fate." Rick said with a faint smile on his face.

"But why?"

"He thinks that he may be infected by the thing that turned all those soldiers in the other ship into monsters."

"Well you may want to let him go, because he's not going to turn into anything. We already checked that."

Rick then let Reyes go, letting him gasp for air, "Alright, so I'm guessing this infection is not transmitted by cuts and stabs?"

"Not really." The doctor explained, "There is an infection that is transmitted into the body."

Rick pointed the gun back onto Reyes' head, "Keep going."

"However, the body's immune system can kill it within seconds of it entering the bloodstream, so there's no harm in getting cut, bitten, or stabbed. Put the gun away."

Rick did so and asked, "So why is that?"

"It's really extraordinary really. The infection can turn those bodies into those monsters, but only if they're dead or if the monster manages to kill them. If the body's immune system is still active, it will not harm the victim. I've never seen a weaker, but more frightening, bacterium in my life."

Rick put the pistol back into its holster and let Reyes stand up, "Alright, so he won't turn into one of those monsters." He turned to Reyes and said, "See? Now go get that wound cleaned up properly and don't freak out. Otherwise, this gun may just get its chance to kill you."

"You're a little cruel, don't you think?" Reyes asked with a little fear.

Rick pulled him over with his the little psychic power he could use on the island, "No one ever said I had to be nice. I'm here to get the job done, not to make friends. You're going to learn really quickly that I don't play nice with others."

Jean then came into the room and said to Rick, "Rick, you son of a bitch! I see that you're finally awake!"

Rick looked at him and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, "Sorry, but I needed to let off some steam." He turned to Reyes and said, "Told you that I don't play nice with others."

The doctor then said, "Well if you're done with your onslaught, I have more to explain."

"Sorry, Doc! What's up?"

The doctor walked over to the fleshy substance that Rick got from the wall and said, "This one is a little alarming. It seems to be a more concentrated matter made out of the bacteria itself. If you manage to get this inside of you, then you're at a greater risk of getting infected. However, you have to have a very weak immune system or dead. I think that this might create stronger monsters if too much gets inside of you."

"Damn it! If I have to fight stronger versions of those things, then I'm burning this island to the ground. Any idea on how to effectively easily kill these things, you know, other than shooting them in the heart?"

"Actually, I do."

"How do I do it?"

"You can kill them in a number of ways. The easiest is just to dismember them or just taking out their hearts."

"And what's the hard way?"

"Burning them to a crisp is one way to do so. That's obvious because fire destroys bacteria very easily. So if you find an enemy that can regenerate, then find a way to burn it to a crisp. This will cauterize the stumps you cut off, which does not allow them to regenerate."

"Good to know! Anything else that can kill them?"

"Not at the moment, I'll let you know if more comes up."

"Gotcha! Thanks, doc!"

Rick then left the lab, dragging Jean with him. Jean then said, "You didn't have to punch me so hard."

"Hey, you were the closest thing I could hurt at the time." Rick said in an completely uncaring tone.

Jean coughed in pain and then asked, "So what are you planning to do? Go back to the fray? I think those things are things that we should avoid."

Rick scoffed, "As if! If we stay here then they will eventually find a way to get on the ship. Those things are smarter than they look, trust me on that one."

"So how do you believe that we should deal with this? Take them all out one by one?"

"No! We find the source of them and destroy it. Then we wait until they all die off."

Jean sighed and said, "Rick, I don't know if you've noticed, but these things are pretty much already dead. They're made from corpses."

Rick looked at him, unnerved, "Does it look like I care, Jean?"

"Of course not! It's you! The only things you care about is Seras. She's all you ever worry about. I know she's your favorite sister, but there are a lot of other people here to protect."

Rick walked away and said, "They have guns. They can look after themselves."

"That's really cruel, Rick."

"Does it look like I care?"

Jean ran up to him and walked besides him, "You have to care! Otherwise, your job as a guardian is pretty much void. You might turn this rescue mission into a search and destroy suicide mission."

"I ask again: Does it look like I care?"

"Bro, I know that your emotions are pretty much locked, but I know that you can show compassion. I know you tend to not regard life as something important, but others do. So try not to give everyone a hard time."

"I don't. I stay in my room and tend not to talk to anyone."

"And maybe learning to socialize with others can help you change your views on life."

Rick stopped in his tracks and then said to Jean, "Life is meaningless to me. You live to die. I'm just doing as much good or as much destruction as I can before I start pushing the metaphoric daisies. I don't care who I take down while doing it. All life is expendable. It'll just continue until something decides to end it all. I'll just be a statistic."

"That's a really cruel way of seeing it. What would Seras think? You don't like to disappoint her."

"I don't and I am not trying to. I want you to tell me how many of the original crew that came here would still be alive."

"Look, I'll admit that their survival may be slim. However, I have something that you lack, Rick."

"And what might that be?"

"I have hope in life. You gave up on life years ago, but I didn't."

Rick then scoffed, "How pathetic! Your little hope won't take you far. You didn't go through the same things I went through. So save me the sermon!" Rick then walked away, leaving Jean shaking his head.

Rick then opened the door to go to a staircase and then saw that Seras was standing at the threshold of the door. Rick immediately realized that she heard everything he said and looked away in shame. He then walked around he walked all the way to his room, where he slumped onto his bed.

Seras soon arrived at the room and asked Rick, "Little brother, can we talk?"

Rick sighed, but was kind to his adopted sister, "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Seras sat down on the bed. She looked a little hurt, but wasn't exactly sad, "What was that all about on the bottom deck? Why were you so angry with Jean?"

"He annoyed me."

"How did he annoy you?"

Rick sighed again, "You know I don't believe in hope, luck, or destiny. I don't believe in any of those things that make you want to wake up in the morning. I don't believe that my life can produce anything good."

Seras looked hurt again and asked him, "So what do you believe your life means?"

"A slow and painful inevitable death in one of these missions and just became part of the dust of the earth. The only thing I believe in is death because that's the only thing I can see as a certainty."

"Rick, that's wrong!" Seras said sadly. "There's more to your life than your death. I know that one day you'll leave our little group and find a nice Gardevoir. You'll settle down, maybe have kids, and live in an enjoyable life."

"I can bet you a fortune that won't happen. One thing's for sure, my life is not one for me to relax in. There's no time to look for a mate, no time to have kids, and no time to live peacefully. My life is a war that can never be won. All I expect is death."

Seras was shocked, "Team Rocket has corrupted you more than I originally thought."

"I can promise you this; once all Team Rocket members are dead, there will be no more need for me in this world. I did my job and I did it well."

"What are you planning to do after you destroy Team Rocket?"

Rick dreaded having to answer that question, especially to Seras, "Most likely wait to die. I won't kill myself, but I'll go die alone in isolation."

Seras gasped, "You're planning to leave us?"

"There would be no more need for me. All our problems would be over. So I will be a pointless cross on all your backs."

"You won't be to me. Rick, why do you want to leave the team? Have we done something to you?"

"No, but it's to stop me from doing something to you….again."

Seras tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Did you forget what I did to you years ago? You still have the scars on your back."

Seras finally understood what he meant, "You mean when you lost control of Alpha and nearly killed me?" Rick nodded, "Rick, that's not going to happen again. You got rid of Alpha, remember?"

"I know, but I can't take my chances. I can't lose you or any one of my friends."

"And you won't."

Rick got up and said, "I hope not." He then left the room, leaving Seras to think about what they just said.

Rick walked up to the bridge and was met by his master, Ryu, "Rick, may I have a word with you?" His master asked seriously.

Rick nodded and said, "Of course, master!"

Ryu then motioned for Rick to join him near the rail, "My boy, something's bothering you. I can tell. Did the monsters disturb you? Or the death of the soldiers?"

"I can care less for the soldiers. The monsters were a surprised, but nothing I couldn't handle with a bit of skill and explosives. So neither is really eating at my comfort zone."

"So why are you in such a foul mood?"

Rick was surprised that his master could tell his mood, despite not being with him for the entire time he was in his foul mood, "Well...I don't know. I just have a feeling like there's something I need to find, but is impossible to find. I don't know how to explain it."

Ryu then said, "You're lacking something. So it's eating away at you. Could it be the rest of your emotions, or something more personal?"

Rick turned around and leaned on the railing, "I don't know. As far as I can tell, my desire to want something is completely shot. I don't accept things and I refuse help, so we're going nowhere with this."

"I also see that you lost your drive to perform tasks. You're pretty much a shell full of anger and hate right now."

Rick then said sardonically, "Gee thanks, master!"

"Now now, Rick. I didn't mean to upset you."

Rick sighed and said, "But you're right. I'm nothing like when I first joined the team. Ever since I evolved, I've become more distant from everyone and started hating everything. I can't even count how many times I've made Seras cry. I feel like I'm become a monster again."

"You're warrior instincts are showing themselves and you're focusing on them because they're who you are. That will explain why you are uncaring and heartless right now. It's something you have to learn to control." He then pat Rick on the back, "I know that you have a great character, but you're still a Pokemon. Your instincts control your every action and so far it makes you unable to care or trust anyone."

"I also can't tell you how many times I've attacked one of my own friends in rages since I evolved."

"You'll learn to control your violent urges in time. For now, go back to your room and sleep. You've been through enough today. Tomorrow, we'll make a quick sweep of the island and then report what we found. We'll need a stronger force to take on this threat."

"I agree with that to an extent. I can go into the forest and look for everyone. If those monsters appear, then I'll have to dispatch them."

Ryu then hit Rick in the head, "Boy, I won't have you risking yourself with something so rash and foolish."

"Hey, I figured out the best ways to kill them. So I know best how to do it."

"Then you will lead a team tomorrow, but you will not go out alone."

Rick nodded with an irritated expression on his face and replied, "Yes, master." He then walked away and went back to his room. There he saw Seras already sleep and went to his bed. He laid down and turned to face Seras and then saw tears on her eyes, face, and pillow. The sight saddened Rick and made him turn over, so that he didn't look at her.

I always hated making Seras cry. She loved me very much and I would constantly hurt her during that year. I felt ashamed every time I saw the tears on her face. She took care of me and raised when she didn't have to and all I did was hurt her and break her heart. Evolving was not as pleasant to my character, nor did it make things as easy as I thought it would. It just came with its own problems. I didn't live in the Sanctuary and I didn't have another Gallade to teach me how to practice courtesy and honor. I had to rely on humans and other Pokemon, but always lacked that little spice in my training. I wish I had, maybe it would of stopped me from making Seras cry. Still, that was only the beginning of all my problems on that Arceus forsaken island. I couldn't predict what would of happened next.

[The Following Morning]

Rick and the team with walking around the island with a large group of soldiers. Everyone had rifles, blades, and incendiary ammunition and grenades. They were pretty deep in the jungle and, so far nothing out of the ordinary happened. Rick was actually thankful for the calm, but was also feeling uneasy.

Dartz asked him, "So how long do you think we have until we find one of those things?"

"Not long. With any luck, we can get out of here without a problem. If not, then we have to be ready for anything." Rick replied, scanning the tree line.

"Let's just make sure nothing happens here."

"Just keep an eye on your motion tracker and watch the crossfire if we begin to shoot."

"I get it. Thanks!"

The group kept moving until they found what appeared to be an abandoned camp site. The scene was grim as the tents had blood splattered all over them and the ground was covered in bloody drag marks. The entire group the split up and scanned the area for any hostile presence, but more importantly for any survivors. They looked around, keeping an eye on their motion trackers for anything suspicious. As soon as they were finished, they discovered no survivors. All they could be found was more blood on the tents and grounds from multiple individuals and something more monstrous.

Rick walked up to the larger footprint. He looked at it and saw that it didn't look human; In fact, it had five clawed toes and a weird claw on the heel. He put his foot next to it and measured it at about ten inches larger than his own. He then looked at the foot print's trail that came out of a tent that seemed to be made out of a scrapped piece of metal. Rick quickly readied his rifle and moved towards the tent. He stopped outside of the sheets that made its entrance and took a deep breath before pulling the sheets away, only to reveal an empty tent.

Rick sighed in relief, but then noticed a large pool of dried blood on the floor. He looked to the wall made out of scrapped metal and saw a fleshy substance growing on it, similar to what he found on the ship. He looked back down to the pool of blood and concluded that whatever was in the tent probably mutated into one of the monsters by the fleshy substance and became a stronger variant, as the doctor explained to him.

Rick cursed to himself, "SHIT! Last fucking thing we needed! Something bigger!"

Jean walked up to him and asked him, "What's wrong?"

Rick then showed him the wall, "Do you see that substance on the wall?"

Jean nodded, "Yeah!"

"Well one of the scientists told me that that's one thing that can mutate a dead body into one of those monsters. Also, if they continue to be exposed to it for long periods of time, they can mutate into stronger variants."

"How did he figure that out?"

"He's a scientist. I'm not going to argue. That's not my place to argue. Besides..." He pointed to the foot prints, "...he may be right."

Jean looked at the footprints and asked, "Are we going after that thing?"

Rick rolled his eyes and said, "No shit! I'm going to going go kill that damn thing if I ever find it."

"Whoa! Don't you think that's a bit rash?"

"I think you know what I'm about to say."

Jean sighed, "I know, I know. You don't give a damn."

"Exactly! Now don't try to stop me!"

"But Rick..." He was cut off by Rick putting one of his arm blades to his throat and charging a Psycho Cut on them.

Rick looked at him and said, "Do you really want to test me today?"

Seras soon walked up to Rick and held his shoulder, calming him down, "Calm down, little brother."

Rick hesitated for a second and then retracted the blade from Jean's throat, letting a small drop of blood fall. Rick then walked away in irritated mood.

Seras shook her head and said to Jean, "I'm so sorry, Jean. But Rick has been on this irate mood for a while now. Everything makes him angry and irrational. I don't know what's wrong with him or how to fix it. It's really breaking my heart and I cannot believe in the excuse that this is just him growing up, because Gallades are usually full of honor and courtesy."

Jean then said, rubbing his neck, "Hey, don't worry too much. Rick has his days...or weeks. He'll be back to normal in no time."

"I hope you're right."

"I just need to figure out what's wrong with him."

Jean then smirked and said, "He's worse than a girl on her day."

Rick then appeared and drew his blades again, "Care to run that by me again?"

Jean gulped, "Nope! I'm good!"

"I thought so." He then walked away again.

Jean sighed in relief and said to Seras, "Fix him! Quick! I can't keep living in fear of losing my head at every single comment."

Seras nodded, "I understand. I have a feeling that Team Rocket has to have something to do with this behavior. However, I could be wrong."

Rick overheard what she said, but decided not show that he heard and began to follow the tracks. A group of soldiers went with him and they began to explore deeper into the jungle, always on high alert. They soon lost sight of the tracks in a clearing. This dumbfounded Rick, because he couldn't understand why the tracks would just disappear like that.

Rick didn't notice, however, and didn't pick up the presence of the large monster in the tree line. It moved from tree to tree, eyeing the group. The monster was a hulking figure, about seven feet tall, humanoid, spikes on its back, tumor like protrusions on its body, a large gaping mouth with rows of sharp teeth, and claws on each hand. Its claws were more feral than its smaller variants as they were all long and jagged. This monster also had a long tongue that it used to smell around, due to its lack of eyes.

Rick was walking around and looked for any evidence of the monster and then got it in the form of a growl. He turned to see where it was, but couldn't see it. Nonetheless, he got his rifle ready and walked around, giving the other soldiers a signal to be alert and that they were being watched. He then moved around the clearing and leaned on a tree. He then felt something drip onto his shoulder and slowly looked up to see the monster's tongue right above his head. It then shot its tongue down to his head, but Rick jumped out of the way and began to fire at the beast.

(Battle Music: **Carry On by Anna Tsuchiya**)

The beast quickly jumped onto another tree and began slash out his tongue at Rick and the soldiers, who also began to shoot at it. The beast seemed unfazed by the bullets and jumped down to the ground and charged at the group. Rick quickly pulled out an incendiary shotgun and fired at the beast, causing it to roar in pain.

Rick smirked and said, "That's right. I know your weaknesses. Now come at me you ugly motherfucker!"

The beast charged at Rick and tried to slash him with its large claws. Rick quickly backflipped from the attack and kept firing at the best, getting more roars as a result. Rick quickly reloaded his shotgun and went back to shooting at the beast, but it shot its tongue at him and wrapped it around the shotgun, tearing it from Rick's hand. It dropped the shotgun on the floor and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.

Rick sighed and said, "Well I have two guns, motherfucker." He then began to fire at the beast, but it ran up to him and sliced the rifle in half, shocking Rick. Rick then jumped above a claw attack and ran up its arm and slashed its face with an arm blade. Rick jumped off and looked back at the monster and was immediately hit by a slash attack, sending him slamming onto a rock. He cringed in pain and opened his eyes to see the soldiers fighting the monster and getting systematically slaughtered. Rick forced himself up and shook off his daze and slashed at the beast. Rick managed to get its attention and got it to begin attacking him.

Rick said to it, "Thought that you got rid of me, didn't you? You're going to learn that I'm pretty much harder to kill than a cockroach on steroids." He ducked under one of its attack, "And I'll just keep proving that fact."

Rick then charged a **Psycho Cut** on his arm blade and slashed at it, but missed as the monster sidestepped out of the way.

Rick then thought to himself, *Shit! I'm about to get hurt, aren't I?" He was suddenly hit by the monster's claws again, causing him to roll on the ground. Rick grunted in pain and said, "This proves nothing. Ow!" He quickly stopped when he heard growling next to him. He looked and saw one of the soldiers, who was reanimated into one of the monsters. It growled at him and tried to slash him, but Rick quickly took its pistol from its holster and shot it in the heart, "Wow! I totally forgot about you guys!" He looked up and saw more of the monsters and the still standing soldiers shooting them down.

Rick suddenly heard a voice that made him afraid. It was Seras', "Rick! I'm coming to help you!"

Rick called out, "Seras! Stay back! Don't come!"

Seras then said, "Too late! It already saw me."

Rick quickly looked over and saw Seras defending herself from the beast. She was shooting at it with her pistol, barely doing much damage. The beast then knocked the pistol away and grabbed Seras by her neck and lifted her up. It then brought its other arm up and slashed at her. Rick suddenly appeared and caught the arm, pushed it aside, and stabbed the monster in the eye. The attack caused it to roar in pain and drop Seras.

Rick jumped down next to her and asked her, "Are you alright?"

Seras gasped for breath and then said, "I'm fine. Is this one of the things you fought on the ship?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, but nothing like this. This seems to be a stronger variant of the ones I fought on the ship. I have to get it out of here."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to lead it away and fight it away from the group."

"WHAT!? Alone?"

"Yes, and you're not stopping me." Rick then got up and slashed at the monster, getting its attention, "Come on you ugly son of a bitch! Aren't you trying to kill me?" The beast roared at him, "Then follow me!"

The beast gave chase as Rick ran deeper into the jungle. He ran in between trees and occasionally fired at the beast so that it would continue its chase. Rick kept running, speeding up ever still. He looked around the jungle, in case more monsters appeared to attack him. Just then he caught the quick sight of a Gardevoir sitting on a tree branch. Rick stopped in his tracks and looked back to look at her, but when he looked, she was gone.

Rick rubbed his temple and said, "What the hell? This is the second time I see her. Am I going crazy?" He then heard the roar of the beast, "Oh yeah! That's right! I'm supposed to be running." He quickly took off running again with the beast hot on his heels.

Rick soon made it to a clearing and stopped running. He turned to face the beast, who came out of the treeline. Rick cracked his neck and began to shoot at the monster. He soon stopped as the monster shot its tongue out and whipped it towards him. Rick quickly caught it and used his strength to swing the beast around and slam it onto the ground.

He then said, "You know, with more space for me to fight you in, you're not that tough."

He was then pulled closed by the beast, who wrapped the tongue around his leg. Once he came into range, the beast slashed him and then threw him into the air. Rick went flying and landed on the ground, with a cut on his shoulder.

Rick staggered to his feet and grunted, "That really hurt!"

Rick drew his arm blades and staggered to stay on his feet, surprised that he was so heavily damaged. He fell onto a knee and forced himself back up. He then heard a loud growl behind him and saw a multitude of monsters behind him.

They all surrounded him and Rick said, "Well don't you all attack me at once now. Everyone will get their chance to die soon enough."

The monsters soon ran towards Rick and he began to shoot at them, precisely shooting them in the heart. When they were a few yards away, Rick's gun ran out of ammo. This forced him to drop it and draw his arm blades. He then began to fight with the monsters, trying to not get stabbed and trying to stop the bleeding on his shoulder. He cut many of them down, but was quickly going faint from the blood loss. He fought for a while, always keeping the upper hand, but was soon stabbed in the gut, causing him to stagger back and fall onto the ground. He then use his remaining strength to pull himself until he was leaning against a tree. T

The monsters began to approach him again and he drew one of his arm blades, "I'm not dead yet, assholes! Come on!"

The monsters rushed towards them but soon stopped as a more monstrous roar rang through the jungle. Out of nowhere a large animal-like variant of those monsters appeared and plowed through the other monsters. The new beast was extremely large; it looked like cross between an infected Arcanine and one of the monsters, but it had spikes on its back, two long bladed tails, long sharp claws, and a brown and black coloration. It also had large glowing red eyes and saber teeth appearing from its top jaws. It took the large army of creatures out of commission in a flash and then looked at Rick. It didn't attack him, rather, it charged at the monster that started the mess. The first monster attacked the other beast by shooting its tongue at its legs and wrapping it around it. The larger beast quickly bit down on the tongue and ripped it out of its mouth. It then pounced on the first beast and tore it into pieces, roaring afterwards in victory.

The monster then looked at Rick and approached him. Rick only chuckled and said, "This won't be much of a victory for you, big boy. I'm pretty much already dead."

As soon as he said that, the Gardevoir appeared next to the beast and said, "That's what we're trying to prevent." She then said to the beast, "Come on! Let's get him out of here!"

Rick quickly laughed weakly and said, "I knew I wasn't going crazy...or am I just hallucinating from the lack of blood?" He suddenly passed out.

A few hours later, Rick woke up in pain. He sat up and saw that he was on a bed and in a lightly lit room. He got up and found his communicator on a nightstand next to the bed.

He called out through the communicator, "This is Aeruthael 'Rick' Fenrir. Can anyone hear me? I repeat: This is Aeruthael 'Rick' Fenrir. Can anybody read me? Over!"

An excited transmission replied, with Rick identifying it as Seras, "Rick? Oh thank Arceus, it's you! I was so worried!"

Rick chuckled, "It's good to hear you too, sis. How long was I gone?"

"You've been gone for six hours. We thought something bad happened to you. We found your gun and a multitude of those monsters, but they were dead. Did you do that?"

"I'm not even sure what the hell is going on anymore. I know I got cut up pretty badly and passed out after a while. Now I'm finding myself in some sort of room. I don't know where I am."

"Well oddly, you're not appearing on my GPS."

"Then I must be underground or in some sort of location that the signal can't get to."

"Well I guess we'll have to look for you then."

Rick quickly told her, "Don't look for me! I'll look for you. Just stay put and don't go into the jungle. That place is crawling with those things."

"How are you going to get here if you're injured?"

Rick looked at himself and found bandages over all his wounds, "Oddly enough, someone patched me up. Look, I'll call you back when I get more info. Take care sis, love you!"

"Love you too! Please be safe."

"I'll try."

Rick then turned off the communication and looked around the room again. He soon found a piece of wood and a knife. Obviously, someone was carving the wood in the room recently. Rick decided to take the knife and soon heard someone open the door of the room. Rick quickly hid behind the door as it was being opened and had the knife ready. As he waited, he saw an interesting sight. He saw the Gardevoir walk into the room, carrying a tray full of food. She seemed rather alarmed and confused that Rick was not in the bed and looked around for him. She put the tray on the nightstand and looked for him.

Rick then came from behind the door when he saw her turn around. He the put the knife to her throat and forced her on the bed, "Where the hell did you take me!?" He commanded. "Who are you!?"

The Gardevoir was shocked, but she then glared at him and he was suddenly thrown onto a wall by a psychic blast. He quickly got up and dodged a punch from the Gardevoir. He grabbed her arm and forced her onto the wall face first, twisting her arm in the process.

Rick said to her, "Start talking!"

She then replied, "If you don't let me go then I won't tell you shit!"

Rick hesitated for a second and let her go, "Fine!"

She rubbed her shoulder in mild pain and said, "Well you woke up cranky, I see."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? My name is Helena. And you are?"

"The name's Rick. Who wants to know?"

"Well pleased to meet you, Rick."

Rick rolled his eyes, "Are you the one who patched me up?"

Helena nodded, "Yep! I had to stop the bleeding. Once I knew that you were going to survive, I decided to leave you to rest. I then came back to bring you food and you attack me. So much for a first impression."

"Quit wasting my fucking time! What the hell do you want from me?"

"I just thought that you might be of used to me."

"And what makes you think that I want to play along with whatever you have in store for me?"

"Because I know how to kill those things out there efficiently and you won't make it out of this island alive if we don't help one another. Besides, you owe me."

Rick sighed and thought of his options, "Alright. How do I kill those things?"

"As luck would have it, I'm more than happy to teach you."

_And just like that I met the most valuable ally I would have through the hell I was going to face. An ally that was more valuable than my own weapons at the time. I just didn't know how much I needed her or how much help she would give me. From that point and onward, we became a deadly duo to those Arceus forsaken monsters. However, I had to learn how to fight those things first. Boy, did she have a way to teach me!_

**Well that was a nice effort of writing on my behalf. Thanks guys! Also, Rick really needs to get that stick out of his ass lol. Well thanks for your support guys! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enlightened

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a little trouble writing this chapter...and the chapters for my other stories to be honest. I just hope this one is good in your opinion as I really want to give this story a bit more notice in people. So please tell me what you think in the review section. This chapter will focus on Helena more. Bye guys, I will not be putting the View Rankings as I am short on time.**

"speech"= talking out loud or conversing

*speech*= telepathic communication/thoughts

**speech**= Pokemon moves

_speech=_ Rick's Narrative

Rick walked down a hallway with Helena, trying to understand what on earth was going on and how he got there. He knew that Helena had taken him there and that the large beast she controlled had something to do with it as well.

"I know you have a lot of question and I am willing to answer them." Helena said, as if she read his thoughts.

Rick nodded, "Aye! First of all, what is a Gardevoir doing on this island?"

"Well, I'm here because I was brought here. My trainer was a researcher here on this island. Then the outbreak happened."

"I was wondering about that. What are those things and how did they come about?"

"They are named Prowlers. They are a bacterium that has managed to ravage a living creature's body. They kill the creature or enter a corpse and take it over, turning it into a homicidal monstrosity. As for how they came to be; they were let loose by the research team by accident...or so that's what we were led to believe."

"What do you think?"

"I think...no, I know they were led out on purpose. They began to slaughter everything in their sight and spread like a virus. Now we have this problem. Now they are running rampant throughout the island. If you have a heartbeat, then you can bet your ass that they'll soon find you."

"So how did you survive living on this island and for how long?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have lived here for over three years now?

Rick was shocked, "You survived living here for three years? You did that with a monster outbreak running loose?"

"They are named Prowlers." Helena corrected. "And yes."

"All alone?"

"I am not alone. I just live alone in an area where Prowlers cannot reach us."

"And where would that be?"

"You're in my house right now." They then reached a door and Helena opened it, "Welcome to Providence. A little town of outcasts and outlaws, according to the Awakeners."

Rick was confused as he saw the fair sized shantytown full of people and Pokemon, "Outcast and outlaws? Awakeners?"

Helena explained, "The Awakeners are members of a cult that strung up in this island three years ago. You see, all this bullshit started after one of our mining teams found an ancient relic."

"What kind of relic?"

"It was a weird relic."

Rick scoffed, "Well obviously!"

"Don't get smart with me, smartass! Anyways, the relic had some sort of organism on it. We then found out that it reanimates exposed corpses and turns into Prowlers. After a while, a cult sprang up called the New Awakening. They immediately began to make more Prowlers by using corpses in the morgue. Soon, their opposition was forced here, where we made a stable community to protect ourselves. We have not lost anyone in over a year."

"Then this place must be very well protected. I've seen those things stab through steel doors."

"That's because they used all the strength they had to do so. They have incredible strength, but lack the resourcefulness to survive like we do. All of us here are trained in fighting those things."

"Well, that's useful. If everyone knows how to defend themselves, then this problem is a little easier to deal with. So let me ask you this; why did you help me?"

Helena smirked, "I helped you because you have potential."

"Potential for what?"

"Potential to help us and to fight those things. You quickly learned how to fight them, that much I observed. Now, I will teach you how to effectively kill them."

Rick frowned, "So you are planning to use me to solve your little problem?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. If you do not want to help then you are welcome to leave. However, you'll leave us here to deal with this problem all by ourselves. Also, good luck returning through the forest. It's crawling with those things. You're safe within these walls. Now make your choice. Don't worry about your friends, we'll try to get them here. However, the decision is yours. We cannot help you if you are not willing to help us."

Rick growled, "Fine! What do you need me to do?"

"Well there's no need to assess you, I saw how you fight first hand. Besides, I have to let you heal. The doctor did the best he could and I helped patch you up. I'll just let you meet some people."

"Another question."

"Yes?"

"How is it that tracking communication is not working here?"

"It's not working because we put up block towers to stop anyone from effectively locating us."

"Well I guess that's handy. Now tell me a bit more about these Prowlers. This time tell me more about how they can change. I've seen more than one variant so far."

Helena took a deep breath, "Alright, well the Prowlers come in multiple forms. The basic ones are called Attackers. They're the main ones that attack."

"What about the big one that I fought?"

"That was a Piercer. You're lucky that it only used its tongue to grab you and not stab through you. They are a nasty bunch. Good thing I sent Leon to help you."

Rick was confused, "Leon?"

Helena nodded, "Yeah, that monster that saved your ass and who I appeared next to before you blacked out."

"So it has a name. How convenient? Isn't he one of them?"

"Yes, he's a Prowler called an Elite Beast. However, he's a special case. He kept his individuality, despite being turned into one. In life, he was my friend and even now, he is still my friend."

"Where is he?"

"He's patrolling to make sure that we're safe. You'll see him later."

Rick nodded, "Very well, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just tell me, how much power do you have?"

"I don't even know. I just do things and get rid of everything in my path. I never assess how much strength I have. My strength just comes to me when I need it, whether it be a little or a lot."

"That's weird. How do you control it?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know. I just deal with it."

"You are one weird Gallade. Anything else I should know about you?"

"Yes, I don't play nice with others, and I don't make friends easily."

"So I'm guessing that you already don't like me?"

Rick chuckled and said sarcastically, "Gee! How did you know?"

"I am so close to punching you."

Rick drew his arm blades and said, "Try it! I dare you!"

"Calm down! Good Arceus! You're quite a hot head."

"It comes with the experience."

"What happened to you?"

"You really do not want to know."

"Look, we're going to be stuck with one another for a while. I suggest that you try to get along with me. I'm already trying, but all that got me was two attempts to kill me and an insufferable Gallade."

"If I'm so insufferable, why keep me around?"

"Because we need all the help we can get."

"Exactly! Now let's get this crap over with."

Helena rolled her eyes and said, "You don't even know what we're doing."

"I expect you to tell me."

"Well, we're going outside the walls of our little safe place."

"To do what?"

"Field test. We're going to go check on how you can deal with Prowlers. We'll be safe, don't worry."

Rick scoffed, "I'm not worried about that."

Helena then stopped him, "Have you no regard for your own life?"

"My life is nothing that concerns me. I don't care for it. I died a long time ago."

"That is extremely depressing."

"I know. Get used to it, sweetheart!"

Helena punched him on his bandages, to increase the pain, "Don't call me sweetheart."

Rick smirked and said, "I just want you to know that your punch did very little damage."

Helena was surprised, "How? You still have your wounds."

"Not completely." Rick took off his bandages to reveal the wounds closed and beginning to scar, "My body heals faster than those of other living beings."

Helena asked in a shocked tone, "Why?...How?"

"It just does. Once I can trust you more, I will tell you my secret."

"That's never going to happen, is it?"

"I don't know. We'll see." Rick then walked away, prompting Helena to chase after him.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope! I'm just walking around your little village."

Helena walked next to him, watching him inspect the little shantytown full of refugees of whatever happened on the island. He also saw how the entire place was powered by a shoddily built generator.

Rick chuckled and said, "You guys are pretty resourceful."

Helena nodded, "We have to be."

Rick then looked around and saw some people with armored suits and guns, "So what are those suits for?"

Helena replied, "Those are old mining suits that some of our engineers turned into armor for us to fight Prowlers. They are actually quite handy. We're going to practice using them when we go outside. However, they limit our speed and agility."

"So I guess that we should only use them when they are really necessary."

"Correct!"

"So tell me a story."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me know the extent of what we're up against and how you have dealt with it in past. I want to hear of your own little adventures."

Helena found a bench and sat down, Rick following suit. "Well, this happened in the winter."

What Helena was going to tell me was about to change my entire perception of her potential abilities...because she was a badass. As far as I can remember, she was on a mission to retrieve something near the volcano that was on the island

[Helena's Story]

Helena was walking through a windstorm that picked up a large cloud of volcanic soot. She was carrying an assault rifle and was having a hard time seeing, despite having an armor suit on.

Helena turned on her communicator and asked, "Jesse, it's Helena. What the hell am I looking for?"

A male voice replied, "You're looking for an abandoned mine. There's an information ship in the central drill console that we can use to fight back. You'll have to get all the way to the end of the mine to get to the drill. Be careful, you're too valuable to lose, but you're the only one we can count on to do this."

"I understand. Keep me posted and I'll do whatever I need to do. Helena out!"

"Before you go, I put a navigation point on your map. Just follow the path and you'll be there in no time."

"Thanks, Jess! I'll hop to it! Bye!"

Helena ended the broadcast and walked through the soot storm for a few minutes, following her map to locate the mine. She soon found it and used a card key she acquired to open the doors to the mine. She walked inside and made the helmet of the suit fold off, allowing her to breathe some fresh air.

Jessie then called Helena, "I see that you made it to the mine."

Helena replied, "Yeah. Man! I hate coming to the volcano. It's so hard to breathe without this suit."

"Well the soot is the least of your problem. Alright, now head to the drill console. I'll keep an eye on your motion tracker. No Prowler will get near you without me knowing."

"Thanks Jess! I'll be off now."

Helena then made her helmet set itself over her head and she began to walk down the mine shaft. She followed her navigation objective, until she reached a room that was riddled with bodies and blood. She gasped and stepped back for a second, before regaining her composure and walking forward into the room.

Helena walked around and found a corpse that had its head sliced into pieces. She knelt down and expected it.

Helena sighed, "You went off too horribly, my friend. I need to put an end to this nightmare. It has lived for way too long."

She then reached into the corpse's pocket and took out a card key and a picture of a woman and a little girl.

Helena felt sad as she saw the picture, "I'm guessing they're your family. I hope that they weren't on this island. I'd hate to see how this little girl will grow up without her father, but sadly that's how fate works. Don't worry, I will avenge you and all those that have died because of these damned things."

Helena got up and put the picture and card key in her suit's pocket and proceeded on her way. She soon reached the door that led out of the room and to a hallway, which led to an elevator that would take her a few levels down.

She was beginning to open the door, until she heard a noise behind her.

Jessie then called her saying, "I'm sensing movement coming behind you."

Helena quickly pointed her rifle at the direction of the noise and was shocked to see at least ten Prowlers stalking towards her. Helena growled in irritation and shot at them, killing two quickly. She soon noticed that she would not make much progress standing still and shooting, so she ran towards the elevator. As she ran she only saw more Prowlers jumping out of the shadows and of vents, making her run faster as they gave chase.

She soon arrived at the elevator and pressed the button to take her down, but the door not closing as fast as she wanted. She continuously pressed the button, praying that the door would respond. The doors suddenly closed, much to Helena's relief. She let herself lean against the wall behind her and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

Suddenly, to her horror, a Prowler's claw came between the elevator's doors and began to pry the doors open. As it got close to doing so, Helena shot at its legs, causing it to fall to the ground and the elevator door close down on it, cutting it into pieces and killing it.

Helena panted in relief and got up, not about to let another surprise happen to her again. She soon arrived at the last floor that the elevator would take her and got off, keeping her rifle ready for anything. She walked around and inspected the area, finding the room empty.

She called Jessie, "Anything on the motion tracker?"

Jessie replied, "Not yet. Don't worry; I'm paying attention to the tracker and on your vitals. Nothing will get to you without me knowing about it first."

"Alright, I'm just paranoid right now."

"That's to be expected. Now let's get going."

"Right!"

Helena kept walking through the mine and walked for a few more sections of the mine. She then opened a door into a room and saw a Prowler laid flat out on the ground, by all appearances, dead. Harmony walked up to it with her gun pointed and shot it once in the chest. The Prowler didn't stir, so Helena put her rifle down and walked around the Prowler.

Helena walked up to a locked door and slid the card key she got from the corpse earlier and put slid it through the nearby console. Without her knowing, the Prowler she shot opened its eyes and crawled towards her quickly, but silently.

Jessie quickly warned Helena, "Helena! Behind you!"

Helena whipped around and was tackled by the Prowler, sending her to the ground. It then began to slash down on her, and Helena used her rifle to block the attacks as best as she could. Helena was quickly losing her strength against the powerful monster and was quickly thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

She then quickly balled her hand into a fist and a saw like mechanism came out of the glove. She then slashed at the Prowler's arm, sawing off the beast's arm in one slash.

The Prowler roared in pain and got off of her, allowing Helena to get to her feet. It then turned back around to attempt to kill her again, but Helena slashed at the other arm, cutting it off as well. Helena then quickly sliced off the beast's head, letting it die and covering her in suit in its blood.

She panted and sat down, once again narrowly surviving, "This is getting more dangerous day after day."

Jessie then contacted her, "I'm glad that you're alright."

"Barely, but that was too close for comfort. I need to hurry up and finish this."

"If you need it, take a breather."

"I can't right now. I have to keep going. I'm not getting anything accomplished by sitting around."

"Alright, but take a break if you need it."

"Acknowledged! I'm going to finish this."

Helena walked out of the room and this time ran through the room, hoping to avoid any more confrontations with Prowlers. She reached the elevator at the end and took it down to as far down as it could possibly take her.

She reached the floor and walked around cautiously. She saw various rooms around her and wondered what they had inside, but she was not about to let another Prowler get the better of her.

Jessie then said, "Movement on the room to your right. It's not a Prowler though."

Helena was surprised, "Not a Prowler? Could it be a human or Pokemon?"

"Maybe. I'm almost afraid to find out, but we can't leave a survivor behind."

"I'm going to check it out."

"Keep your gun ready though."

Helena nodded and got her gun ready as she walked to the door to the room. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She turned on the rifle's flashlight and saw a lone man standing in the middle of the room, with multiple cuts on his body and a knife in his hands.

Helena kept her gun aimed at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

The man looked at her and said, "Can't you hear them?"

"Hear what?"

"The whispers. The damn whispers that never stop! They tell me to do things, horrible things. Those monsters, they are the chosen for evolution. They are our superiors and those to replace us living beings."

"You're insane. I can get you help, but you have to put the knife down and come with me."

The man shook his head, "No. Don't you see? This is my flesh and they need it to continue. Why deny them to what is already theirs?"

"That's the Relic talking, not you. You're just doing what those things want. Come with me and I can get you out of here."

"No. There's no salvation for us. Soon, we will all be one with them." He looked at her more sharply and began to laugh, "We're all doomed." His laughing then began to die down and he said, "Helena, there's no salvation for people like us." He suddenly pulled out a pistol and shot himself in the head.

Helena yelled to herself in shock, "Sweet Arceus almighty!"

Jessie asked, "What happened!?"

"There was a man in this room. He seemed like the Relic fried his sanity and then he shot himself in the head."

"Damn! That relic is some fucked up shit."

"I need to end it quickly."

"Check if he had anything on him that could give us a bit more insight."

"Will do! Helena out!"

Helena walked up to the corpse of the man and found an audio chip. She placed the audio chip into her communicator and played it.

[Recording #1]

The man that recently killed himself was heard speaking in the audio chip, "This is Excavation Supervisor Michael Sims. It is April 21st, 3:52 PM. Today, some of our miners found...something. It looks like a black, circular object that has an odd red symbol in the center. I have no clue what the hell it does, but I already feel like it's bad news. We'll be keeping it here for a while. Sims out!"

[Recording #2]

"Excavation Supervisor Michael Sims. May 2nd, 11:07 AM. Ever since we found that damn relic, weird things have begun to happen to the miners. We've a score of miners falling ill or going insane. There should be no reason for that, since we try to make the conditions our miners work in as comfortable as possible. You can't do great things without a great work force. Twelve guys fell ill in the last two days alone, which really concerned me. They kept throwing up this black substance. The doctors are doing the best they can help them, but it already doesn't look good. To add salt to the wounds, some of the miners and workers have begun to go hostile. We had to restrain a couple this morning and send them to jail cells and some to the psych ward. That's all for the log today. Sims out!"

[Recording #3]

"Excavation Supervisor Michael Sims. May 12th, 2:10 PM. This shit has gone out of hand. Thirty men murdered by one another, fifteen dead by that disease, and many more injured. I am seriously close to blaming Silph Co. for this, but I know they didn't intend this. I blame that damn relic. We should of never of dug it up. It's causing us to kill each other. I've begun to hear voices in my head. I know I'm not schizophrenic or psychotic in any way, but being here any longer will surly make me go crazy.

I need to get the relic out of here and find a way to destroy it. As I speak, I have sent it to the research lab, down at the main colony, and hoping to learn more about this relic. Until then, I have to keep the men under control. I'm going to stop all mining operations on my sector. I don't want any more casualties and I do not want to lose any more men. They've suffered enough. Sim's out!"

[Recording #4]

"Excavation Supervis...fuck this shit! It's June 2nd and 5 fucking PM! Things are going straight to goddamn Hell! We lost seventy men. SEVENTY MEN and it's all that fucking relic's fault! We would send the bodies to the morgue, but they would just come back as these fucking monsters! We managed to lock them in there, but we lost three more men in the process. Then I saw as those men became those monsters only a few minutes later. I don't understand what's going on, but we had to kill them. Then those fuckers got smart and got our of the morgue through the damn air vents. This whole place is overrun and I've managed to get as many miners and workers out of here as I could.

I'm still in the mine because I need to protect those that are trapped. However, these things are persistent and vicious. I've seen so many of my men getting cut down by them and turn into them. I'm currently held up in the armory, but those things will soon get in here. If anyone finds this, then I need you to make the whole mine self-destruct. Please! Do it for those that are still alive! We need you stop these things before they can make it to the surface. However, if it's too late, then still blow this place up. Take out as many of those monsters as possible. Sims out, now and forever. Goodbye!"

[Helena]

Helena finished listening to the recordings, giving her a sick feeling. She did not know that it all started in these mines and was worried as to how many of those monsters are actually in here. She decided not to dwell too much into her thoughts and quickly shined her the light on her gun around the room. There she saw a good number of guns and other weapons. She quickly put her gun back around her waist and looked through the selection that was there.

Helena wondered why someone that was stockpiling all these weapons would not use them to get out. She then realized that some of the guns were labeled as prototypes, confirming the reason. Still she decided to take two of the guns, a pistol-like weapon and a rifle-like weapon, and a couple of odd looking grenades, and went out of the room.

Helena was soon back on her way to the last elevator, which was still a good distance, according to her navigator. She opened a door to the next room and quickly jumped back as a larger Prowler swung its blades at her.

She quickly took the pistol in her hands and fired it at the beast before her. Amazingly, the pistol successfully cut off one of the beast's arms, surprising Helena at the power of the shot. She fired again and shot the other arm clean off. Helena smirked and walked up to the dismembered Prowler with the saw mechanism running and cut off its head.

Helena smirked, "Wow! This stuff is badass!"

Jessie asked, "What stuff?"

"I found an armory of these strange weapons in the room where the guy killed himself. There are quite a number of weapons and they seem to cut Prowlers to pieces in no time."

"Do you think that you can muster enough energy to teleport those weapons here so we can analyze them?"

"I brought energy reserves, so that is very possible right now. We can produce more of these."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Alright, I'm heading back to teleport them now."

Helena quickly ran back to the room and took out a needle that she had in her pack. She injected the fluid into her arm and concentrated on the large cases of weapons. Once by one, the boxes began to teleport away and soon they were all gone, leaving a smirking Helena, but still a little tired from the ordeal.

Helena called Jessie, "So, did they arrive yet?"

Jessie replied, "Yeah. They're all here in my lab. I'll have them analyzed. Let's finish this already."

"Gotcha! I'll call you back if I finished the mission."

Helena ended the communication and went back through the door she recently opened. She looked around the dark room with the light of the rifle and saw a fleshy substance on the wall.

"Damn! There's going to be a lot of them here."

With that though, she readied the rifle she got from the armory and moved around carefully. She then held her breath and hid behind a metal wall when she saw two Prowlers dragging a body across the room.

She looked on as they stopped and began to eat the flesh of their latest victim. This got Helena thinking; were there still survivors in the mines, and if you, where are they?

With that thought in mind, she began to sneak her way around the Prowlers, being extremely careful to not alert them to her presence. She quietly walked into a room and gave a quiet sigh of relief that they did not hear her.

She walked around this new room and used her locator to find out where she needed to go. She then took a step and accidentally kicked a steel pipe that was on the floor, horrifying her.

Immediately, she heard growls and the sound of many Prowlers charging towards her direction. Helena immediately took off running to where the last elevator was supposed to be and hopped to make it there before the wave of Prowlers got to her.

As she ran, more Prowlers burst out of adjacent rooms and vents and began to chase after her. She turned around to look at them and then proceeded to shoot, killing many quickly, but still she was up against overwhelming numbers.

Helena suddenly remembered the fact that she took some of the odd grenades from the armory and quickly threw one at the approaching Prowlers. The moment it landed in between them, a flurry of blades burst from the grenade and frantically spun around, cutting many Prowlers to pieces and leaving a large splatter of blood all over the area.

"Ho...ly...shit! We need to mass produce these things."

The Prowlers that were left soon began to charge at Helena and she fired at them again. She cut a couple down, but more and more were appearing. She was beginning to panic and looked at the gun for any other function. She then found on in the form of a button that said 'Alternative Power'. Helena pressed it and the rifle fired a giant blast of the what appeared to be buckshot, killing a large number of Prowlers, but severely crippling the damage.

Helena fired the same blast again, but afterwards, the gun was completely depleted of its ammunition. She looked for another solution and found a saw life bayonet on the the rifle. She frantically looked for whatever started the saw and saw it heat up until it was glowing orange and begin to rotate. She smirked and quickly dodged a Prowler's slash and quickly swung down on it, amazingly cutting it in half with no difficulty.

She was amazed at the power of the weapon, but decided to not tempt fate again and ran to the elevator. She got inside the elevator and used the pistol to fire at the Prowlers that were closest to the doors. The doors then closed and she quickly descended to the her destination's floor.

She got off and replaced the rifles spent ammunition with the ammunition she brought, happy to see that it was compatible to the new rifle. She didn't want to waste any more time in the mine and she quickly ran, keeping the map up to know exactly where she needed to go.

She soon reached a door and opened it with the card key. Once she did, she saw a woman behind a glass wall banging on it frantically. Helena quickly walked up to the wall and saw the woman pleading for help. Helena then saw in horror as a large Prowler appeared down the hall from the side the woman was at. It was different from the others as it had six bladed arms, armor plating on its body, and four glowing yellow eyes. It had the typical blackish brown coloration of most Prowlers, but also a hint of red.

Helena saw the beast and quickly used the rifles bayonet to attempt to cut through the glass. She tried desperately to save the woman, but the Prowler came to the woman and stabbed her in the back, it going straight through her and even piercing the glass wall itself, narrowly missing Helena.

The Prowler then lifted the woman into the air and looked at her as she screamed in pain and terror, and it then proceeded to cut her into pieces.

Helena could only watch in horror as the woman was murdered and then saw the Prowler roar at her and begin to bash at the wall. Helena took this as a clear sign that she had to start running and took off, just before the Prowler managed to break through the wall.

Helena ran as fast as she can, shocked to see more Prowlers chasing her down. She soon saw the doors to the room she had to go to and sped off as fast as her legs could take her.

[Present Day]

Helena said with a smirk, "And that's all I'm telling you today."

Rick protested, "What!? No more?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you after we go meet some people."

Rick growled in frustration and began to follow Helena as she walked away, wanting to hear the end of this tale.

**Aww! Don't we all just hate cliffhangers? lol. Anyways, The next chapter might be out next month or in the next two weeks. It depends on how fast I can get the others stories updated. Well I have to go guys. Bye!**


End file.
